


Brian Kinney

by Darween



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darween/pseuds/Darween
Summary: Brian ist der King des Babylon (Schwulen-Tanztempel) und der Hengst der Liberty Avenue (Schwulen-Szeneviertel) in Pittsburgh.Wohlhabend, einflussreich und erfolgreich, bewohnt er ein exklusives Loft und führt einen glamourösen, selbstorientierten Lebensstil.Seine Ausstrahlung, Schönheit und sein Charme machen ihn zum begehrtesten Schwulen der Stadt.Es gibt kaum einen Mann, der ihn nicht begehrt und wohl kaum einen gutaussehenden Mann, den er noch nicht hatte.Sex mit Brian Kinney – der Traum eines jeden schwulen Mannes!





	

 

Name: Brian A. Kinney  
Spitzname: Sonnyboy (von seinem Vater)  
Alter: 35  
sexuelle Orientierung: homosexuell  
Beruf: Werbefachmann und Gründer der erfolgreichen Werbeagentur „Kinnetik“  
Hobbys: Sex und Drogen

Familie:  
Vater: Jack Kinney  
Mutter: Joan Kinney  
Geschwister: Claire Kinney  
Neffen: John und Peter, die Kinder von Claire Kinney  
Kinder: Gus Peterson-Marcus  
Partner: Justin Taylor

Charakter:  
Brian ist der King des Babylon (Schwulen-Tanztempel) und der Hengst der Liberty Avenue (Schwulen-Szeneviertel) in Pittsburgh.  
Wohlhabend, einflussreich und erfolgreich, bewohnt er ein exklusives Loft und führt einen glamourösen, selbstorientierten Lebensstil.  
Seine Ausstrahlung, Schönheit und sein Charme machen ihn zum begehrtesten Schwulen der Stadt.  
Es gibt kaum einen Mann, der ihn nicht begehrt und wohl kaum einen gutaussehenden Mann, den er noch nicht hatte.  
Sex mit Brian Kinney – der Traum eines jeden schwulen Mannes!

 

Lebenslauf:  
Brian wurde 1970 als Sohn von Jack und Joan Kinney in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania geboren.  
Seine Kindheit war geprägt von Wutausbrüchen des alkoholabhängigen Vaters und von der Erziehung seiner strenggläubigen Mutter.  
Die Unsicherheit, die psychische Misshandlung durch den Vater und die zerrüttete Beziehung seiner sich hassenden Eltern zeichnen sein Leben – Brian schlägt sich alleine durch.

Sein Leben ändert sich erst, als er während seiner Highschool Jahre Michael Novotny kennenlernt.  
Die beiden werden beste Freunde und ergänzen sich perfekt. Brian beschützt „Mickey“ vor gewalttätigen Mitschülern und Michael hält Brian davon ab, wegen seiner Streiche (z. B. die Schule in die Luft zu sprengen, Kleber auf der Klobrille) in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.  
Bei seinem Freund und dessen Mutter, Debbie Novotny, erfährt Brian zum ersten Mal menschliche Wärme und lernt, was es heisst, eine Familie zu haben. Hier erfährt er auch Verständniss, als sich nach und nach seine und auch Michaels Sexualität herauskristallisiert – beide sind schwul! 

Während Michael eher der ruhige Typ ist und sich zurückhält, sammelt Brian bereits sehr früh im Darkroom des Babylon seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen und wird nach und nach zum begehrtesten Schwulen des Tanzclubs.  
Sex mit ihm – der Traum eines jeden schwulen Mannes!  
Debbie wird zwar Brians Lebensstil nie ganz verstehen, aber sie toleriert ihn, wegen seiner Freudschaft zu Michael und ihren Erfahrungen mit ihrem ebenfalls schwulen Bruder Vic. Sie betrachtet Brian bis heute als ihren zweiten Sohn. 

Nach der Highschool erhält Brian ein Stipendium für die Penn State, wo er Werbung studiert.  
Dort lernt er Lindsay Peterson kennen, eine Lesbe.  
Die beiden haben eine kurze Affäre, sie schlafen miteinander. Doch die Freundschaft überwiegt und Lindsay wird für Brian zu einer engen Vertrauten. Ihre Freundschaft ist so eng, dass Brian später Lindsays Bitte nachgibt und mit ihr durch künstliche Befruchtung einen Sohn (Gus Peterson-Marcus) zeugt. Dieser wird von ihr und ihrer Lebensgefährtin Melanie Marcus aufgezogen. 

Nach seinem Studium kämpft sich Brian mit viel Ergeiz, Können und Intelligenz Stück für Stück die Karriereleiter empor.  
Er wird bald so erfolgreich, dass er sich ein exklusives Loft leisten kann, das für ihn zu einem ganz speziellen Ort wird.  
Hier holt sich Brian schnellen Sex, ohne Verpflichtung, ohne Gefühl und nach seinen Regeln.  
Nie ohne Kondom, immer oben, und nie zweimal Sex mit dem gleichen Mann! 

Brians Leben scheint perfekt!  
Er hat alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann: Erfolg, Macht, Reichtum und Schönheit.  
Doch seine Kindheit und Jugend haben ihn tief geprägt und seinen Glauben an Familie, Partnerschaft und Liebe tief erschüttert.  
Brian lässt niemanden nah an sich heran, behauptet nicht an Partnerschaft und Liebe zu glauben.  
Er gibt sich unnahbar, kühl und eitel, anderer Meinung begegnet er stets schlagfertig und sarkastisch.  
Sein ganzes Leben richtet er nach seinem Leitsatz:  
„no excuses, no apologies, no regrets.“  
Doch hinter dieser Fassade steckt ein anderer Mensch, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. 

Den Sex, den sich Brian meistens im Darkroom des Babylon holt, benützt er, um zu vergessen und um seine größte Angst zu besiegen – nicht mehr jung, schön und attraktiv zu sein.  
Doch Brian hat Freunde, die ihm zur Seite stehen. Von Michael hört er oft „You will always be young, you will always be beautiful. You`re Brian Kinney, for fuck`s sake!“ und Lindsay nennt ihn liebevoll „Peter“ nach Peter Pan, dem Jungen, der ewige Jugend besitzt. 

Brian liebt seine Freunde, seine „Familie“ und setzt sich bedingungslos für sie ein, jedoch hält er sich stets im Hintergrund.  
So plant er z. B. die Hochzeit von Lindsay und Melanie, damit sie stattfinden kann oder stößt Michael von sich fort, um ihm damit ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Und er gibt alles, seinen Job und sein Geld, um damit gegen Jim Stockwell, gegen Diskriminierung zu kämpfen! 

Doch ein Mensch wird Brians Leben, wie kein anderer, für immer verändern!

In der gleichen Nacht, in der sein Sohn Gus geboren wird, begegnet er dem 17-jährigen Justin Taylor.  
Jung, blond und blauäugig, passt er so gar nicht in Brians Beute-Schema. Doch der Teenager hat etwas an sich, dem er nicht widerstehen kann.  
Brian nimmt ihn mit nach Hause und Justin erlebt sein „erstes Mal“. Auch für Brian gibt es eine neue Erfahrung. Er bricht für Justin zum ersten Mal eine seiner Regeln – niemals mit einem Mann zweimal Sex zu haben!  
Trotzdem ist es für Brian eine Nacht wie jede andere, das macht er Justin unmissverständlich klar.

Doch Justin verliebt sich in den Älteren und ist nicht bereit, ihn so einfach loszulassen.  
Der Teenager kämpft und schleicht sich nach und nach in Brians Leben.  
Und es geschieht etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hat! 

Obwohl Brian die Vorstellung von Partnerschaft und Liebe hasst, beginnt er Justin in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren.  
Er geht sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, als er den Blonden kurzerhand bei sich aufnimmt, als die Konflikte mit dessen Eltern sich ausweiten. Und er folgt Justin, als dieser von Brians Anschuldigung schwer enttäuscht nach NYC flieht.  
Selbst den Diebstahl und die Benutzung seiner Kreditkarte - um Reise und Hotel zu bezahlen – verzeiht er ihm!

Als der Abschlussball ansteht, gibt es für Justin nur einen Begleiter - Brian.  
Brian lehnt ab, taucht aber dann doch überraschend auf. Für beide wird es ein Abend, der alles verändert. 

Justin wird durch Chris Hobbs schwer verletzt, ein Zustand, der Brian zutiefst traumatisiert.  
Niemand, außer Jennifer Taylor (Justins Mutter) und der Nachtschwester wissen, dass er jede Nacht vor Justins Krankenzimmer verbringt und sich schwere Vorwürfe macht. 

Auch Justin kann den Abend des Abschlussballs nicht vergessen, denn der Angriff von Chris Hobbs hat tiefe Wunden hinterlassen, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch psychisch. Erst durch Brians Hilfe schafft er es, den Abend einigermaßen zu verarbeiten.  
Doch an Brians Einstellung hat sich, auch nach diesem Vorfall, nichts geändert und Justin wendet sich, zutiefst enttäuscht, dem jungen Musiker  
Ethan zu.  
Der Blonde bekommt scheinbar alles, was er sich immer gewünscht hat – Liebe, Partnerschaft und Romantik. 

Brian leidet unter der Trennung, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt und tröstet sich mit schnellem, gefühllosem Sex.  
Er bekommt aber eine zweite Chance, als sich Justin um eine Praktikantenstelle bei Vangard bewirbt. Auf den Rat seiner besten Freundin Daphne hin, will er jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um ihm nahe zu sein, weil er realisiert, dass er Brian immer noch liebt. Justins Plan geht auf.  
Die beiden finden wieder zueinander und geniessen ihre neu gewonnene Zweisamkeit. 

Währenddessen arbeitet Brian immer noch an der Kampagne für den Bürgermeisterkandidat Jim Stockwell und bringt sich damit in einen ernsten Interessenkonflikt.  
Denn Stockwell`s Wahlversprechen – die Stadt familienfreundlicher zu gestalten – hat bereits erste Auswirkungen auf die Liberty Avenue.  
Doch erst, als Justin sich mit provokativen Postern gegen die Diskriminierung, gegen die Schließung der Schwulenclubs wehrt, erkennt auch Brian seinen Fehler und beginnt gegen Stockwell zu kämpfen.  
Er riskiert alles, um Stockwell`s Machenschaften aufzudecken und verliert dadurch sein Geld und seinen Job. Doch sein Einsatz lohnt sich. Stockwell verliert die Wahl, als ihm zur Last gelegt wird, bei der Vertuschung des Mordes an einem jungen Homosexuellen beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

Nach Stockwell`s Niederlage herrscht scheinbar wieder Ruhe in der Liberty Avenue und Brian konzentriert sich ganz darauf, seine eigene Werbefirma „Kinnetik“ zu gründen.  
Unterdessen regt sich in Justin immer mehr der Widerstand. Er schließt sich der Pink Posse an, einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen, die sich gegen Gewalt und Homophobie zur Wehr setzen. 

Brian steht Justins Versuch „die Welt zu retten“ mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber.  
Er weiß, dass Justins Wut und seine versteckte Hilflosigkeit, immer noch mit dem Überfall von Chris Hobbs zu tun haben. Aber er weiß auch, dass er alleine Justins Wunden niemals heilen kann, also lässt er ihn gewähren. 

Und das Unmögliche geschieht.  
Justin trifft durch Cody Bell wieder auf seinen Peiniger und bekommt seine Chance sich zu rächen. Doch er erkennt bald, dass Gewalt nur Gegengewalt erzeugt und trennt sich von der Gruppe. 

Der Alltag kehrt wieder ein im Hause „Kinney“ und beide (Brian und Justin) widmen sich wieder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung – den heissen Kerlen von Pittsburgh! 

Als beide total betrunken ihre Beziehungsregeln diskutieren und „frischer Männerduft“ im Babylon auftaucht, kommt es zur Wette zwischen den beiden. Kann der Blonde den Neuen erobern, schenkt Brian ihm eine „All Inclusive“ Reise nach Ibiza. Gewinnt Brian, geht Justin wieder zur Art-School. Beide willigen ein, doch ihr Wette nimmt ein jähes Ende, als Vic (Debbies Bruder) überraschend stirbt.  
Sein Tod lässt die Familie tief getroffen zurück. 

Nur Brian ist der Meinung, Vic hätte schon vor vier Jahren auf dem Sterbebett gelegen und dass sein Tod ihn vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hätte.  
Debbie, von seiner Äußerung und Gefühlskälte tief enttäuscht, gibt ihm daraufhin eine schallende Ohrfeige und wirft ihn aus dem Haus.  
Brian geht und gibt sich wie immer kühl und distanziert, doch in seinem Inneren sieht es anders aus.  
Keiner ahnt, dass Vic`s Tod ihn doch stärker getroffen hat, als er zugeben will und er sich seiner alten Angst, nicht mehr jung, schön und attraktiv zu sein, wieder bewusst wird. 

Sein Weg führt in daraufhin direkt in den Darkroom des Babylon.  
Die Dunkelheit, die Distanz und der Sex lassen ihn für eine Weile vergessen. Doch dann schlägt die Realität mit voller Härte zu, als er von seinem Sexpartner erfährt, dass er wohl einen Knoten in seinem Hoden hat. Brian lässt sich untersuchen und die Vermutung wird bestätigt – er hat Hodenkrebs! 

Trotz der Dringlichkeit einer Operation, verschweigt er seine Krankheit. Zu groß ist seine Angst nur Mitleid und Spott zu ernten. Er gibt vor, auf einen Kurztrip nach Ibiza zu fliegen, in Wirklichkeit begibt er sich aber ins Johns Hopkins, einem Krankenhaus in Baltimore, und lässt sich dort operieren. Nach seiner Rückkehr scheint alles beim Alten zu sein.  
Doch sein schlechter gesundheitlichen Zustand, auch bedingt durch die Chemotherapie, lässt sich nicht verleugnen. 

Als Justin zufällig eine Nachricht vom Johns Hopkins auf dem Anrufbeantworter mithört, weiß er bescheid und kurz darauf auch Michael.  
Beide beschließen Brian nichts von ihrer Entdeckung zu erzählen, doch Michael kann sein Wissen nicht verheimlichen.  
Als Brian davon erfährt, dass auch Justin bescheid weiß, kommt es zum Bruch zwischen den beiden. Er trennt sich von seinem Partner, in der Annahme, dass Justin ihn sowieso früher oder später verlassen wird.  
Doch Justin lässt sich nicht so einfach aus seinem Leben ausschließen. Er kämpft um Brian und gewinnt ihn nach einem Streit wieder zurück.

Kurz nach ihrer Versöhnung erhält Brian die Nachricht, den Krebs besiegt zu haben.  
Körperlich geht es mit ihm wieder bergauf, doch Brians Meinung, nicht mehr „perfekt“ zu sein, zehrt an seiner Seele. 

Doch seine Chance sich zu beweissen kommt, als ein karitativer Fahrradtour-Event - der Liberty Ride - geplant wird, um das Liberty House Hospiz vor der Schließung zu bewahren.  
Brian plant daran teilzunehmen, um sich zu beweisen, dass er dazu noch in der Lage ist.  
Alles scheint perfekt zu sein, würde nicht Spendensammler Jeffrey Pendergrass kurz vor der Veranstaltung das Weite suchen und mit ihm der Großteil der Spenden. Damit scheint die Renovierung der Pflegeeinrichtung ins Wasser zu fallen, und mit ihm der Liberty Ride.

Doch Brian, der es Leid ist zu hören, er sei zu schwach und zu angeschlagen, um daran teilzunehmen, sucht daraufhin einen neuen Sponsor, damit das Event doch noch stattfinden kann.  
Er hat Erfolg, der Liberty Ride beginnt und wird zu einer Fahrt der Freude, der Wut und der Überraschung.  
Für Brian jedoch wird sie zu einer Reise der Erkenntniss, der Wandlung und der Heilung.  
Er wächst sogar über seine Grenzen hinaus, als er trotz Schlüsselbeinbruch die Reise zu Ende führt. 

Gestärkt und in sich gewachsen trifft Brian ein paar wichtige Entscheidungen.  
Eine davon – er will Justin wieder an seiner Seite haben! Und er eröffnet das Babylon wieder, einst der beliebteste Schwulenclub der Stadt.  
Froh darüber, seinen „Spielplatz“ wieder zu haben, stürzt sich Brian in die Massen.  
Kurz nach der Eröffnung erkrankt Brian jedoch an Syphilis, was Justin wieder einmal dazu bringt, ihre Beziehung zu überdenken. Doch Brian ist nicht dazu bereit, die Annehmlichkeiten eines Schwulen aufzugeben. Er legt sogar noch einen drauf, als Konkurrenz im Babylon auftaucht, um ihm seinen Platz als begehrtesten Schwulen der Stadt streitig zu machen. 

Während Brian sich nur noch um seine Konkurrenz zu kümmern scheint, hat Justin Zeit nachzudenken und trifft eine wichtige Entscheidung – er verlässt Brian und zieht zu Michael und Ben!

Wütend und verletzt gibt Brian seinem langjährigen Freund die Schuld für Justins Fortgang, anstatt sie bei sich selbst zu suchen.  
Als er Michael daraufhin besucht und ihn beschuldigt, kommt es zum Streit und zum Bruch der beiden Freunde. 

Brian hat es geschafft!  
Er hat in kürzester Zeit seinen Partner und seinen besten Freund verloren. Doch wie immer gibt er sich kühl, unnahbar und eitel. Seine Einsamkeit und sein Leiden versteckt er.  
Auch, als Michael ihn bittet, der Community das Babylon für eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung (gegen den Antrag 14) zur Verfügung zu stellen. 

Brian plant nicht an der Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, ihn zieht es lieber nach Australien, zum Mardi Gras, dem Schwulen- und Lesbenfestival in Sydney.  
Er wird aber nie dort ankommen, denn während der Fahrt zum Flughafen hört er im Radio, dass es im Babylon eine Explosion gegeben hat.  
Völlig aufgelöst und in Panik eilt er daraufhin zum Club. Sein einziger Gedanke gilt Justin, dem Menschen, den er am meisten liebt.  
Brian findet ihn fast unverletzt und gesteht im daraufhin seine Liebe. Er geht sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, als er Justin kurz danach bittet, ihn zu heiraten. 

Justin jedoch lehnt dankend ab. Er glaubt zwar an Brians Liebe, doch er glaubt nicht, dass sich Brian im Grundsatz geändert hat.  
Doch Brian, der endlich gemerkt hat, wie viel ihm Justin bedeutet, gibt nicht auf.  
Er kauft ein Landhaus, in der Art, in der es sich Justin immer gewünscht hat und bittet ihn dort noch einmal um seine Hand.  
Mit vollem Erfolg! Justin, total überwältigt von Brians Antrag, willigt endlich ein. 

Vollkommen überglücklich planen beide ihre Hochzeit und ihre Freunde eine „all erwürdige heterosexuelle männliche Tradition“ - auch bekannt als den Junggesellenabschied! 

Während dieser Feier passiert etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hätte.  
Brian lehnt sein Junggesellenabschiedsgeschenk, einen heissen Stripper, dankend ab, was vor allem Justin total erstaunt.  
Sollte sich Brian wirklich so vollkommen geändert haben?

Kurz nach diesem Vorfall kommt es zwischen den beiden zu einer heftigen Diskussion, als Brian anstatt „Liebe zu machen“ lieber kuscheln will. Justin wirft seinem Partner vor, er würde sich, je näher sie ihrer Hochzeit kommen, immer mehr von ihm entfernen.  
Brian hält dagegen, dass er Justin nur glücklich machen will. Doch Justin will nicht, dass er sich für ihn so verändert und Brian will nicht, dass Justin sich für ihn aufgibt und seine Karriere im Stich lässt. 

Nach dieser Aussprache treffen sie zusammen eine wichtige Entscheidung.  
Sie beschließen nicht zu heiraten, damit Justin sich seiner Karriere in New York widmen kann.  
Beide wissen, dass es auf Dauer die einzig richtige Entscheidung ist. 

Brian wird Justin aber nicht dorthin begleiten, er hat in Pittsburgh sein Leben und seine Karriere.

Kurz vor Justins Abreise verbringen beide noch eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft und Liebe. Sie wissen, dass egal, wie ihre Reise auch ausgehen mag, sie sich immer lieben werden. 

Brian bleibt allein zurück, doch er hat Freunde........und so geht das „Thumpa Thumpa“ immer weiter.  
Und das wird es auf ewig.  
Da kann kommen was will und Präsident sein, wer will.  
Wie unsere Discoqueen, die göttliche Miss Gloria Gaynor immer zu uns gesungen hat....“We Will Survive“!

 

 

„Woe to the man whose heart has not learned while young to hope, to love – and to put its trust in life“ (Joseph Conrad).


End file.
